Rogue Mars
by nevermindthebuttocks
Summary: An idea i had about Rogue...a 'what if' type of story. My first Evolution fic, please read. I know it's insanely long, but give it a chance. Sort of a crossover with VM, but it's not necessary to know about VM at all. Please read and review.


AN: I have no idea what made me write this. My two favorite things in this world are Veronica Mars and X-men. So I figured why not put them together? I think Rogue and Veronica are a lot alike in some ways. This is my take on what it would be like if Rogue was in Veronica's place. Neptune has become Bayville and the X-men characters have become Veronica Mars characters. It's probably going to be just a one shot…sort of like my version of the pilot. But if someone seriously insists, which I doubt you will, I will consider writing more.

Disclaimer: I own nothing at all. Not the characters, the plot, the places, the people…nothing at all. This all belongs to Marvel and Rob Thomas.

Just to be clear… '_Rogue's voiceovers_' and "speech".

Just on the outskirts of town, there is a dingy motel. The bright lights of the flickering sign read the Camelot Motel. It is dark outside, the early hours of the morning. Through the curtains in one room the shadows of two people are in the throes of passion. A man from another room, wearing a black robe, walks down some stairs to an ice machine. Across the street there is a black car, and sitting inside it with a camera pointed at the shadows on the curtains is seventeen-year-old Rogue Mars.

_I'm never getting married. You want an absolute? Well, there it is. Rogue Mars, spinster. I mean, what's the point? Sure, there's the initial primal drive. Ride it out. Better yet, ignore it. Sooner or later the people you love let you down. And here's where it ends up: Sleazy men, cocktail waitresses…cheap motels on the wrong side of town…and a soon-to-be ex-spouse wanting a bigger piece of the settlement pie. That's where I come in. Forty dollars an hour is cheap compared to the long-term financial security sordid photography can secure from you, your offspring, your next lover. But do us a favor if its you in there, dispense with the cuddling. This motel tryst, it is what it is. Make it quick. The person sitting in the car across the street might have a calculus exam in five_- Rogue checked the clock on the dashboard and sighed, grabbing her thermos full of coffee and taking a sip-_make that four hours, and she can't leave until she gets the money shot._

Rogue heard the distinctive hum of motorcycles and looked up, into the rearview mirror. Coming up behind her car were at least twenty leather-clad men, all riding expensive motorcycles. They drove past her car, then turned around and came to a stop facing her.

_Well, this can't be good._

The leader of the motorcycle gang pulled up near her window, took off his helmet, and motioned for her to roll down the window, which she did.

"Car trouble, miss?" he asked.

* * *

_Twenty Hours Earlier_

Outside a local high school, kids are pulling into the parking lot. Some are in expensive cars, while others are in really beat-up cars. Some cheerleaders run through the parking lot laughing.

_This is my school. If you go here your parents are either millionaires or your parents work for millionaires. Bayville, New York, a town without a middle class. So how does a girl end up surrounded by a motorcycle gang at four in the morning on the wrong side of town? For that answer, we'll have to rewind to yesterday._

Rogue pulled up in her old black LeBaron and walked through the parking lot to the school. A big crowd was gathered around the flagpole. As she walked closer, Rogue heard snippets of conversations.

"Who put him there?"

"Bikers did it."

"Why doesn't somebody cut him down?"

"Yeah, I'll do it. I wanna be the guy up there tomorrow."

Rogue pushed through the crowd to see what the fuss was about. There duct-taped to the flagpole, wearing only his boxers was someone Rogue hadn't met before. He was pale, with longish black hair; he looked like he was trying hard not to cry. Someone had misspelled the word "snich" across his chest in paint. Students were randomly going up to the boy, laughing at him. One guy even walked up with a camera.

"Alright, say cheese. Smile." He joked. The boy looked humiliated. Rogue became angry as she stared up at him. Walking up to the guy with the camera, she reached into her back pocket while talking to him.

"Move." she simply said, still fishing around in her pocket. The guy scoffed.

"Who made you the queen of-" he cut himself off as she pulled out what she had been digging for. A pocketknife. She looked up at the boy taped to the flagpole as she came towards him with the knife.

"Whoa, you are a freak." The jerky guy said as he walked away from her knife. Rogue took the knife and began sawing away at the duct-tape, loosening the boy's arms first.

"You're new here, huh?" she asked as she cut. He only nodded. "Welcome to Bayville High." The students gathered around booed as she cut him down. A bell rang and the crowd slowly dispersed. "Go Pirates!" she cheered sarcastically to the crowd, rolling her eyes at them.

Later, inside a classroom Rogue sat in the back with her head down on the desk and eyes closed while the teacher talked.

"This is Advance Placement. We expect more. It's called "An Essay on Man", but what Pope's really talking about is faith, right? Anybody? Did anybody complete the reading?" Looking around at the class, the teacher found her victim in the form of Rogue asleep at her desk. "Rogue. Rogue Mars." Rogue sat up, blinking blearily.

"Mm-hmm?" she managed to mumble out, rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"Congratulations, you're my volunteer. Pope, "An Essay on Man" epistle one." Said the teacher. Rogue closed her eyes and took a breath, trying to remember. After a second she said,

"Hope springs eternal in the human breast, Man never is, but always to be blest, The soul, uneasy and confin'd from home, Rests and expatiates in a life to come." The students around her rolled their eyes.

"And what do you think Pope meant by that?" asked the teacher. Rogue looked at her hands briefly before answering,

"Life's a bitch until you die." Several students around her snickered at her words.

"Ok, thank you, Ms. Mars for that succinct and somewhat inappropriate response-" Rogue nodded slightly, putting her head back down on the desk and once again closing her eyes as the teacher continued-"I think what Pope's saying is that the thing that keeps us powering through life's defeats is our faith in a better life yet to come." Rogue opened her eyes slightly and stared into space.

_Random locker searches_, Rogue walked down the empty hallway, _It's the latest tactic the administration has adopted in their losing war on drugs. Except the searches aren't really random. I know when they're going to happen before Vice Principal Darkholme does._ Rogue came to a stop in front of her locker, where a deputy from the sheriff's department was waiting along with a drug-sniffing dog and the Vice Principal. She smiled at the two men condescendingly.

"Rogue Mars. This should be good." She gave the deputy a look.

"Rogue, will you please open your locker?" asked Mr. Darkholme. Heaving a sigh, she turned to the combination on her locker as the dog barked.

"Buster." Rogue warned him sharply, and he quieted down. The deputy looked confused. She finally got her locker open and the two men looked in at it. It was completely empty save for a heart-framed photograph stuck to the inside of the door. The man in the photo was Vice Principal Darkholme.

"Wow," Rogue said, trying not to laugh, "this is a little embarrassing." Mr. Darkholme glared at her and she smiled cheekily back at him.

Rogue sat outside at the lunch tables, picking at her food. She stared at the table across from her. _I used to sit there, at that table. It's not like my family met the minimum net-worth requirement_. She watched as a pizza deliveryman dropped off three giant pizzas. One of the boys signed a credit card bill. All the kids at the table wore expensive clothing; the girls each carried a designer purse. _My dad didn't own his own airline like John Enbon's or serve as ambassador to Belgium like Shelly Pomroy's, but my dad used to be the sheriff, and that had a certain cachet. Let's be honest, though. The only reason I was allowed past the velvet ropes was Bobby Summers, son of software billionaire Scott Summers. He used to be my boyfriend._

: Flashback:

Bobby and Rogue walked down the hallway together, arms around each other. She whispered something in his ear and he leaned down to kiss her, smiling. _Then one day, with no warning, he ended things_. Rogue turned around from shutting her locker to see Bobby walk by. She smiled at him, but he only glanced at her and kept walking away. The smile slowly faded from her face as she watched him.

: End Flashback:

Rogue watched Bobby sitting at the popular kids' table, talking to his best friend. Bobby's friend noticed her stare and smiled evilly at her, sitting down on Bobby's lap and rubbing his hands over his chest. _And let's not forget Remy Lebeau. His dad makes twenty million a picture. You probably own his action figure._ Bobby shoved Remy off of him and turned to the girl sitting next to him. _Every school has an obligatory psychotic jackass._ Remy clapped his hands together, smirking at Rogue. _He's ours_.

"You ok?" she tore her gaze away from Remy and noticed that the boy from the flagpole had sat down at her table.

"What?" she asked, confused.

"You look, I don't know, hypnotized." He answered, pulling out an orange from his lunch bag.

"Did I say you could sit here?" she demanded rudely. The boy shook his head and angrily threw his orange back in the bag and stood up. Rogue looked sheepish.

"Wait a minute." The boy paused and looked back at her. "Of course you can sit here. Sit wherever you want." She said, still poking at her food. He sat back down across from her and they looked at each other for a moment.

"That was cool, what you did. Cutting me off of that pole." He sounded grateful.

"Well-" she began to say something but she was cut off.

"My bitch. Weren't you supposed to wait for me at the flagpole? Not sure I could have made that any clearer." A group of guys walked over to them and the one doing the talking sat down, his face very close to the other boy's. He was dressed in all black, tattoos all over him. The boy became very nervous. Half-laughing, he said,

"Okay, I get it. Very funny. I guess we're even now, right?" he didn't make eye contact with the gang members as he spoke.

"You get what? You get that you're a dead man walking? Is that what you get?" he continued to invade the boy's space.

"Leave him alone." Rogue broke in. The gang member glanced at her and back at the boy. He smiled before walking over to her.

"Sister. The only time I care what a woman has to say is when she's riding my big old hog. Even then, its not so much words just "oohs" and "ahs", you know?" he told her smugly. She wasn't fazed at all.

"So it's big, huh?" she asked, amused.

"Legendary." He told her.

"Well, let's see it. I mean, if it's as big as you say, I'll be your girlfriend." She mocked him, and then added sarcastically. "We could go to prom together!" The guy smiled and looked away.

"What? What seems to be the problem? I'm on a schedule here, dude." One of the other gang members became angry.

"Dude, Alvers, don't let skunk-head talk to you like that." He said to the guy, who seemed to be the leader of the group.

"Sounds like your buddy here wants to see it, too." Rogue said, gesturing to the one who had spoken.

"Oh, hell, I'll show you mine!" he insisted, walking over to her and reaching for his belt buckle.

"Todd Tolansky." Came an authoritative voice. "What on God's green earth is going on here?" asked Vice Principal Darkholme, putting his hand on Todd's shoulder. No one said anything. "Alright, gentlemen, move along" he said to the gang members. They did so reluctantly. "Rogue, why does trouble follow you around?" she smiled and shrugged at him as he escorted the gang away from her. Rogue again looked at the boy sitting across from her. He smiled.

"So what did you do?" she asked him.

"What?" he blinked.

"Why are you a dead man walking?" she clarified, quoting Alvers' words to him.

"Oh, yeah. I work at Sac-n-Pac. Last night I was working by myself. Couple of those guys came in."

: Flashback:

The boy sat behind the register at a convenience store when two rough-looking gang-members walk in the door. They walked straight back to the alcohol aisle and opened the case. One guy handed the other a bottle.

"Yo, man, happy birthday, bro."

"Thanks, man" they joked as they filled up their huge coat pockets with the bottles. The boy, seeing them, hit the silent alarm. A tape of the store's surveillance began to record. The two gang members walked to the front of the store. One of them picked up a pack of gum and threw it on the counter. Leaning over the counter, he read the boy's nametag.

"Kurt." He smiled and pulled out a one-dollar bill, pushing it into Kurt's pocket. "Keep the change." he said, laughing at Kurt's nervousness. They grabbed the gum and left, still laughing.

"That's when the police came." Kurt said to Rogue, still relaying the story to her.

"We don't have police here. We have a sheriff's department." She corrected. Kurt continued on with the story.

The sheriff walked into the store and gestured to Kurt.

"You, come on." He turned around and Kurt followed him out into the parking lot.

"Check it out, here he comes." Came a voice from around the building. Kurt turned the corner and was shocked to see the whole motorcycle gang in the parking lot, all glaring at him.

"What's up, snitch?" one of them called out.

"Come here" demanded the sheriff. Kurt went over to him. The two bikers that had stolen were handcuffed by deputies. "They say they paid." Kurt looked over at the handcuffed bikers. They gave him threatening looks. "Well, did they?" the sheriff demanded brusquely.

"Yeah." Kurt answered, clearly scared.

"Like I said." Chimed in one of the bikers, laughing.

"Shut up." The sheriff barked at them. He turned back to Kurt. "But you pressed the alarm anyway." It wasn't a question.

"It was an accident." Kurt insisted, scratching his ear. Rolling his eyes, the sheriff went back into the store and found the surveillance video.

"Sacks, get them out of here. Get them out of here, we got enough." He said to the deputy. The bikers were put in the back of a police car. The sheriff leaned over Kurt and looked disdainfully at him before saying, "You need to go see the wizard. Ask him for some guts." He smiled cruelly before leaving.

: End Flashback:

"'Go see the wizard'? He said that?" Rogue asked, not sounding too shocked.

"Yeah" Kurt nodded.

"Congratulations, sport. In your short time here you've already managed to piss off a motorcycle gang and the local sheriff." She told him.

Kurt just shrugged uncomfortably.

Rogue walked past the pool outside her apartment complex, stopping for a moment as she heard a familiar song. It brought back memories.

: Flashback:

Bobby Summers pulled himself halfway out of the pool, arms folded over the edge, as he looked up at her.

"Hey, Baby. It's our song." He smiled at her, winking.

"Happy birthday, Rogue!" came many voices as she turned. Walking towards her was her mother, surrounded by a group of her school friends. All of them were holding out gifts. Her mother was carrying a huge cake, a giant smile on her face.

"Happy birthday, Rogue. Are you surprised?" her mother grinned at her.

"Mom?"

"Rogue."

: End Flashback:

"Rogue." She heard a voice call.

"Mom?" she questioned, turning around.

"Rogue, it's me." Came the reply. She turned to see her elderly neighbor at the gate to the pool, bags of groceries in her arms. "Honey, can you give me a hand?" Rogue nodded slowly and went to help her.

When Rogue opened the door to her apartment, a huge dog came running towards her.

"Hey! Who's a good boy?" she exclaimed, bending down to rub his ears. She grabbed his leash and a ball and went back out the door. When they got to the beach, she took off the leash and threw the ball, laughing as her dog bounded after it happily. A mechanical noise caught her ears and she looked up at a model plane flying overhead. Trailing her eyes downward from the plane, she spied the person it belonged to. Kurt. He spotted her and waved, a small smile on his face. She waved back, slightly uncomfortable, but Kurt didn't seem to want to talk because he just kept flying his plane.

Rogue pulled up outside a building on a busy street and noticed the shiny red convertible parked in front of her. _I was shocked to discover Jean Summer's car outside Dad's office. Bobby's mom._ She looked at the license plate as she walked past the car. It read Summrs 2 in bold letters. _She hates me almost as much as she adores her son_. Rogue glanced back at the car once more before entering the building. The door she entered through advertised the business: Mars Investigations. Walking through the reception area, she noticed her dad's office door was closed. Moving quietly, she stood with her ear next to the door, trying to hear what was being said on the other side. She was so absorbed in her listening that she didn't notice a man walk into the room until he said something.

"Rogue Mars."

"My dad's with a client" she said, walking to the receptionist desk and sitting behind it.

"Apparently." It seemed he knew she'd been eavesdropping. "That's okay. I'm happy chatting with you."

"Like I said, my dad's with a client."

"I heard you, but your dad's off tracking bail jumpers half the time and yet, somehow, all the cases that come in here still get handled. How is that?" he seemed to already know the answer to his question, but she answered anyway.

"We're efficient." Was all she said.

"Very efficient." He emphasized. He knew she was helping her dad out with cases as much as she could. "Look, I'm just gonna leave this file here open on your desk and if you decide to take a look at it, cool. One of my clients, Loretta Cancun, dances at The Seventh Veil."

"Classy." Came the sarcastic comment.

"These are my people, Ro," he said, shrugging, "she was busted for vandalism, taking a baseball bat to the washing machine that stole her quarters at Suds 'n Duds."

"And Johnnie Cochran was booked?" Rogue asked.

"I make no apologies. I like this case. It's tawdry. Ms. Cancun says The Seventh Veil has an interesting way of keeping their liquor license, despite their rather lax ID policy. She wants to make a deal. If your dad has time, he should look into it." He winked at her before leaving. Sighing, Rogue pulled the file over to herself and read over it briefly. The door to her dad's private office opened and Jean Summers came out followed by her dad.

"Don't get thee wrong idea, Mr. Mars. I don't like you." at this point they noticed Rogue was in the room. Though she was talking to Mr. Mars, her gaze never left Rogue as she continued, "I hate the fact that I'm here. But I do know that if anyone will be dogged and resourceful in this matter, it'll be you. Don't call me at home. I'll call you. And I'll need it right away." She glared one last time at Rogue before turning and leaving the office. Rogue looked at her dad, silently asking what that was all about. He looked back and simply said, "Hi" before going back into his office and shutting the door. Rogue stood up and looked out the window at Mrs. Summers who was just getting into her car._ Sure, she's a bitch, but can you blame her? After all, Dad did try to send her husband to jail for life._

Rogue and her dad sat at her receptionist desk, eating their dinner together out of a plastic Tupperware dish.

"How was school?" he asked calmly.

"If you think we're going to talk about my school day and not the fact that Jean Summers was in your office, you're deluded."

"You're making good grades?" he continued to evade her questions.

"Summers' got something on the side, doesn't he?" she asked. She wasn't stupid; she knew why most women came to a Private Investigators office.

"You know what, say what you want about real cheese. I am a fan of the orange-powder packet stuff." Her dad ignored her question. Rogue heaved a giant sigh.

"My grades are fine, and I like the orange powder too, but can we please talk about Mrs. Summers?" she demanded, frustrated. He gave in.

"Yes, she thinks he's seeing someone. Late nights, motel matches, the usual."

"Sexual appetite?" He looked at her a moment before answering.

"Gone."

"Did you take the case?" she wondered.

"Well we need the money, Rogue." He defended.

"Good. I would've been pissed if you hadn't." she said, satisfied.

"I wouldn't have cared if you were. Give me some of that apple." She handed him the apple right as the phone rang. He tried to stop her from answering, but she picked it up anyway.

"Mars Investigations. Mmhmm, Just a sec. It's Andy." She handed the phone over to him, smiling. He took it from her with a look.

"Logan Mars. Yeah, how long ago?" he gestured for a notebook and she handed one to him. "What's he driving? I'll get the 7:30 out of San Diego and I'll meet you by the thing by the fountain. Good work. Thanks." He handed the phone back to Rogue, who had been listening intently to the conversation. "My guy's on the move. Andy picked him up in El Paso. Another day, and he'll probably try to cross the border. I gotta head out." He seemed reluctant to leave.

"You go. I'll have the flight booked by the time you get to the airport. Do you want a rental car in Texas?" she asked mischievously.

"Yeah, nothing fancy this time, Rogue, serious." He scolded.

"A Blazer is not fancy, and we can bill it anyway." He gave her a look and she caved. "Fine. I'll get you a Crown Vic. Once a cop-"

"Don't do anything on the Summers case. I'll handle it."

"Okay."

"Given our relationship with that family-"

"Fine. I said, okay." She insisted.

"Okay. If all goes well, I'll be back tomorrow night, and if not, the night after. I'll call and I'll check in."

"You always do."

"And Rogue." He reached up to smooth her hair away from her head.

"Yes?"

"When you go after Scott Summers, you take Backup."

"I always do." She said, grinning. He kissed her forehead, grabbed his bags, and left.

Not long later, Rogue sat in her car outside an office building, watching the figure inside.

_By the time Dad's plane landed in El Paso I'd already picked up Scott Summers at his house and followed him to his office. Streaming video was invented and perfected here at Summers Software. The day the company went public, Scott Summers made a billion dollars. Everyone who worked for him, right down to the secretarial pool, became millionaires. He's beloved here. Half the people in this town owe their fortunes to him. And I knew the family well. Scott's son, Bobby, was my first and only love. His daughter, Kitty, was my best friend._

: Flashback:

Rogue and another teenage girl were at a car wash. Both wore matching green and yellow shorts and t-shirts. The sign behind them read "Pep Squad Car Wash". Rogue turned to the girl energetically washing the car alongside her and teased,

"God, Kitty, I see the Prozac's working." Kitty smacked Rogue with her towel.

"High on life, Rogue Mars. I've got a secret. A good one." She winked conspiratorially and leaned in to share said secret when an older woman dressed the same as them walked by and interrupted.

"Girls, less talk, more scrub."

"Later." Kitty promised, and they both went back to their jobs.

: End Flashback:

_Those were the last words Kitty and I ever shared. Later that nigh as I was driving home from picking up dinner with Dad a call came in over the radio. All the dispatcher said was that there was a disturbance at the Summers estate. Dad gave me specific instructions to stay in the car, but the moment I saw Bobby, I knew that this was more than a disturbance._

: Flashback:

Rogue sat in the car, looking up at the Summers estate. After a while, she noticed Bobby sitting on a bench out front, rocking himself back and forth. She got out and slowly made her way over to him, dropping onto her knees in front of him.

"What happened?" she asked tearfully. Bobby didn't say a word, didn't even acknowledge her presence. He just kept rocking back and forth, a shocked look on his face. "Bobby, what happened?" When he didn't say anything she became frustrated. "Where's Kitty?" Bobby made eye contact with her and his eyes filled with tears.

_But everyone knows this story, the murder of Kitty Summers. It was on the cover of People magazine. It made Entertainment Tonight. The town flooded with journalists._

"Bobby, talk to me. Please." He just looked at her, eyes filled with tears, rocking harder than before. Giving up on him, Rogue ran to the back of the house, trying to find someone who would give her answers.

_And, of course, everyone remembers reading about the bungling local sheriff, the one who went after the wrong man._

Rogue jogged to the back of the house to find her father. Logan Mars was leaning over Kitty Summers' dead body. Her head had been bashed in, blood was everywhere. She was still wearing her pep squad uniform. Rogue gasped at the sight and began crying. Logan looked up from Kitty's body and ran to her, holding her while she cried, forcing her back away from the scene.

_That bungling sheriff was my dad._

: End Flashback:

Rogue had followed Scott Summers from his house to his office building, then from his office building to a motel. _But if my dad wasn't right about Scott Summers then, it looks like Mrs. Summers is right about him now_. Rogue pulled her car up on the street across from the motel, turning off the headlights and watching him. _Not a lot of high-powered business meetings taking place at the Camelot at one in the morning._ She watched as Scott Summers made his way up a staircase and knocked on a door. _They say the divorce rate is twice as high for parents who lose a child. "Lose a child." Now, there's a euphemism for you. That hardly takes into account the way she was found._

: Flashback:

Rogue was in the school library, searching a card catalog. Two boys next to her were glued to the computer screen in front of them.

"What? You guys find a way to unlock the porn?" she asked, half joking. One of the boys turned to her.

"It's the Kitty Summers video. How do you think that family feels?" shocked, Rogue went to see what they were talking about. There, on the screen, was video footage of Kitty's dead body.

Six weeks after Kitty's death, someone from the sheriff's department leaked the crime-scene video. Within 24 hours, it was all over the Net. Streaming video made it possible. Someone made a fortune while Dad took the blame.

Shaken and disturbed by the video, Rogue quickly left the library, but before she could leave, she ran into Remy Lebeau.

"So does your--? Does your dad still think that Kitty's father did this? That's my girlfriend. Your friend. Bobby's sister. Your dad is destroying the Summers family. What's the matter with you people, huh? What's the matter with you?" they were both near tears by the end of his speech.

Later, Rogue sat on the couch in her living room, surrounded by boxes, watching TV. Her parents were walking back and forth, fighting.

"He did it, Emma. The man is a liar."

_My dad's belief that Scott Summers was the murderer became a moot point. An emergency recall election removed him from office. Mom wanted to move out of Bayville. The loss of status, the loss of income was too much for her. We were gonna move, all right. We couldn't afford our house. But Dad wasn't gonna be run out of town, and neither was I._

Rogue looked up as a breaking news story came on, talking about an arrest in the Summers case.

"Dad, come here." She yelled for him.

"Hey, I'm sorry, honey. Me and mom are gonna work this out, okay?" Rogue just pointed at the TV screen.

"…apprehended Charles Xavier, a disgruntled former Summer Software employee. Xavier, a software designer, was fired during the developmental stage of Summer Software's streaming-video project. Shoes and a backpack belonging to the deceased were discovered on Xavier's houseboat by sheriff Don Lamb, who said-"

The television announcer's voice was cut off as Logan Mars turned off the TV.

: End Flashback:

Rogue sat in her car outside the Camelot Motel much later. She checked the time on the dashboard clock and opened up her thermos full of coffee. She spared a glance at the Calculus textbook sitting on the seat next to her, but didn't pick it up. She glanced up into the rearview mirror as she heard the sound of many motorcycles headed towards her. The motorcycle gang passed her car, then turned around and stopped, facing her.

_Well, this can't be good._

The leader of the gang, Alvers, stopped his bike and took off his helmet. He motioned for her to roll down the window, which she did.

"Car trouble, Miss?" he asked.

AN: Ok, Whoa. I had no idea it would take up so many pages. I don't know if anyone really read this far or not, but if you did thank you! I really think this is just a one-shot, even though it's not what you'd call finished. I hope the flashbacks and voicevers weren't too hard to read. Its that way in the show, too, but it's harder to write. My goal was to inspire someone to watch the series. It's probably the best show ever made, and has already been cancelled. The first season will blow your mind!! I became addicted after just one episode. Reviews are nice, they make me happy. No flames, please.


End file.
